Fire and Ice
by LuvTheEars2232
Summary: Spock and Nyota's relationship isn't really a 'Realtionship'. When a certain someone comes along and makes the moves Spock never did, whom will Nyota choose?


Fire and Ice

Ch.1

**A/N: I totally just had a random plot idea with this one, I'm not sure how long it will last or how often I will be able to update. This Fanfiction is going to completely winged, you idea on where this thing will lead to is better than my own. Spock and Nyota have not yet started their relationship, but they both kinda feel the attraction, one waiting on the other to make a move. If I owned Star Trek or any of its associated merchandise…which I don't, would it honestly be deemed a Fanfiction? Oh, and reviews are appreciated, even if you're telling me how horrible of a writer I am, they make me write faster…**

Nyota and Spock had just finished grading the last of the 392 fifteen page essays on Vulcan phonology in relations to its syntax. It had taken them four days out of the past week to finish, and Spock was grateful for the fact that he had an aide, and one as reliable as Nyota. They silently stacked the rest of the Essays neatly upon the top right corner of his desk that was unoccupied. Nyota sighed and stretched afterwards almost feline like, Spock silently admired her near perfect physique, mentally chastising himself as she finished, she was his student, and he had no reason to stare at her like that.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner, it's getting late and I assume you haven't eaten since lunch." Nyota asked non-chalantley as she picked her bag up from the floor. She was correct in her assumption, he hadn't eaten since lunch and his internal chronometer told him it was 2200 and it would be logical to accept her invitation.

"Yes cadet that would be acceptable." She nodded and he motioned for her to leave the office before he did, as soon as she was out the door he followed immediately turning out the office light and locking the door behind him.

"I know this wonderful Indian restaurant called _Taste of Mumbai _that I think you would enjoy, they have a very nice vegan selection." Nyota commented as they exited the Linguistics building, they walked out into the cold of the San Francisco night, walking briskly in the same stride, you could hear the click and thud of their regulation boots connecting with the sidewalk.

"Am I to assume you are leading the way to this establishment Cadet?" Spock asked.

"Yes Commander, you are." Nyota replied as she took to walking a little faster to be slightly ahead of Spock. When she did this he watched her long ponytail swayed with every step that she took with her long brown legs that illogically seemed to last forever. In a matter of 7.35 minutes they arrived at the restaurant, a small place, but still esthetically pleasing. They walked in, and were seated in a two person table by the window that allowed them an excellent view of the moon and stars.

"What will you be having to drink?" the middle aged man that seated them asked with a very thick Indian accent.

"I'll have the mango juice." knowing the man was Hindi from previous visits, she replied in Hindi, "Commander?" she asked in English.

"I will have whatever you ordered cadet." He stated looking directly at her, she felt her cheeks grow hot at the apt stare she was given by Commander Spock, and tanked her lucky stars for her dark complexion.

"Make that two mango juices, please." She said in Hindi, he nodded and walked away. She picked up the menu already knowing what she wanted. She looked over her menu at Commander Spock, with his perfectly straight nose, full lips, impeccably groomed hair, delectably pointed ears and deep dark chocolate brown eyes that stared into your soul when at full attention. His eyes were so human even when ever thing about him was completely and totally Vulcan, they always had a glint of whatever emotions he suppressed. She sub-consciously sighed, and he looked up as her eyes darted back to her menu that she practically had memorized she would hate to be caught ogling him the way that she so guilty did.

"Any suggestions Cadet?" He asked.

"Uhmm, the masala is good, especially if you order some fresh naan, it's what I usually get, and I guess that's what I recommend." She said setting her menu down on the table, he did the same.

"If it is what you recommend, it is what I will order." He said as the man returned with their drinks, he set them on the table along with straws.

"Have you decided what you want to order?" he asked.

"Yes, I think we'll take an order of masala, and two pieces of naan." Once again he nodded and was off, she noticed Spock's eyebrow quirk.

"I ordered one order of, masala because it's usually way too much for me to eat, I thought that maybe we could share it and that way we didn't waste as much, I hope you don't mind." She bit her bottom lip a nervous habit she had.

"It is fine, we will share, it was a logical deduction Cadet." Spock said he didn't want to be the cause of Nyota's discomfort.

"Okay." She said, then her eyes drifted to the stars, and she sighed again. "They're so beautiful, have you ever seen something so gorgeous?" she whispered.

He wanted to refrain from saying that he had and that the most beautiful thing he had ever seen was sitting directly across from him but he didn't want to expose himself nor frighten her, so he maneuvered his way around her question. "They are admittedly esthetically pleasing."

She looked back at him and smiled, he felt his heart skip a beat. _When did that start happening? _He mentally wondered, but brushed it off.

"It's only a matter of time, a few more months, and hopefully I'll be on the _U.S.S Enterprise, _that's been my whole objective since I came Starfleet Academy, as soon as I heard about the Enterprise it's almost all I think about. Only the best and the brightest are expected to serve aboard her."She said with a dreamy tone in her voice. Spock watched her beautifully bright eyes light as she spoke about the Starship that he was to serve as the First Officer on.

"I have no doubt of your abilities, you are very perceptive, intelligent, and you posses an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies in sub-space transmission tests." He earnestly. Her eyes connected with his, and they were both lacked and entranced by each other's gaze, neither knowing how long they stayed that way. The gaze was broken by the food being placed in front of them.

They ate as they discussed numerous topics, ranging from school to ancient Vulcan scripts, as well as poets, and philosophy. When they were done eating, and the bill was placed upon the table, Spock insisted on paying it.

"My rank is higher, and I receive more credits than you do, it is on logical that you allow me to pay." He tried to justify.

"Okay, but _I_ asked you to attend with me; therefore _I _should be the one paying." She argued.

"No." he said flatly, as he gave the man his card. Nyota pursed her lips and reclined back in her seat as she said nothing. When he got his card back, they stood to leave, walking right back into the San Francisco cold. When he was walking in step beside her, she spoke in a clipped tone.

"I could have paid for it you know."

"It would have been illogical Cadet." He bluntly stated.

She continued her brisk walk, not paying attention to the uneven pavement. There was a block of concrete that was risen above the surrounding blocks, and she unconscientiously tripped over it. Out of surprise she extended her arms out in front of her, a sure way to fracture a wrist. Without even thinking about it Spock grabbed the cadet's arm before she had a chance to connect with the ground. He pulled her to him subconsciously, and could feel her erratic breathing on his face. Her eyes were wide with the affects of the adrenaline that was still a phantom in her bloodstream. With her lips mere inches from his, he was unable to resist. He pressed his lips onto the waiting warmth of hers; it started out a somewhat innocent chaste kiss, but morphed into, one of hidden passion that left them both breathless and panting before each other. She straightened and continued walking toward her dorm, and he followed.

Arriving at the door leading to the dorms, she began to walk up the stairs, but she turned back to him, and he stared at her. She walked back down the stairs to steal away another kiss in which he didn't object to, in fact he returned oh too eagerly.

"When we aren't in a professional environment, or situation, you are to refer to me as Nyota, do you understand me?" she asked when the kiss ended. He nodded.

"Then it is only logical that you refer to me as Spock, under the same circumstances." She nodded and pulled away, kissing his cheek before she trotted up the stairs, but turned around again.

"Goodnight…Spock." She said with that dazzling smile.

"Sleep well…Nyota" He responded, he felt the corners of his mouth quirk infinitesimally in response. She walked through the door and disappeared.

He headed back toward his quarters, and as soon as he was in side he changed out of his uniform that was immediately replaced by his meditation robes. He set up his fire pot, and placed a pillow in front of it. When he sat down, his mind went into over-drive as he recalled the events of the night, specifically the kiss, or rather kisses. He knew it was wrong, yet he found that he didn't care. There were several regulations prohibiting student/teacher relations, but they were really only to prohibit favoritism when it comes time for grading assignments. He was in capable of it anyway, so it really didn't matter, but it was against regulations none the less. It was illogical to have romantic relations with a student, illogical and prohibited, but he didn't care, at least not when it came to Nyota. They could make it work, she was worth it…

TBC….

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know, I'm sorry about not being able to elaborate on the kiss scene, I'm 14 and I've never been kissed, so I have no idea on what your state of mind would be if in the situation. I know this chapter is a little drab, but I guarantee you it will get exciting…and angsty if it goes how I want it to, idk, there will also be a character added that you might find interesting, I'm thinking about adding him in next chapter…If you read it please let me know so I know whether or not to continue with it, ideas are also good, I'm a pretty open-minded person. Live long and Prosper…**

**-LuvTheEars2232**


End file.
